Truth of the Souls
by BayDear
Summary: Tenzin can be anything that Korra needs him to be. But when Korra wants Tenzin to be something he cannot be Korra is heartbroken. When two soul mates face a decision that can make them or break them what will they choose? PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!


**Well I hope that you like this story. I know that many people don't ship them, but I hope that I put it into a context were people will accept. I hope that it makes sense. Please don't hate. I don't own LoK. . . .**

* * *

"Tenzin, I love you." Avatar Korra murmured into Tenzin's ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, but Korra we cannot be together." Tenzin looked at his young disciple with gray eyes. Korra looked heartbroken as he uttered those words. But they were true.

"Why can't we?" She cried.

"It is wrong, I am older then you."

"Don't think of age, think of us as spiritual entities to forever stay together."

Korra buried her face into Tenzin's robes, his robes damped with her tears. This hurt him as much as it hurt her. He loved her so much; he would become anything that she needed him to be. He would be the fatherly figure or her best friend. He could even be her lover, but in this life this it was not meant to be this way.

"Korra look at me," he said as he raised her head to look at him. Her face was puffy and blotchy. Her speech was slurred in the fit of tears. "Why are you just going to reject me again?"

He shook his head. "Listen to me Korra, I love you and I can be anything that you need me to be." This caught Korra's attention. "Then be with me, I need to be with you Tenzin."

"Korra, you want me to be with you. You don't _need_ me to be your lover. Maybe in our next life time we will meet again as lovers, but right now we cannot become that."

Korra gave Tenzin a distraught look as he explained. "Only, I can reincarnate."

"Yes and no my dear, all souls are reincarnated. We all have multiply live cycles, but we are not always reincarnated in sync with the Avatar cycle. It is different for us, we reincarnate as many times as we need till we satisfy our reason in life. You will always reincarnate, my soul is a little different, but we are Soul Mates."

"Yes, but doesn't that mean that we are going to be in love for all time?" Korra asked eyeing Tenzin wearily.

"Soul Mates are pairs of souls that are always companions in each lifetime one way or another. For Aang it was his teacher. I am simply a reincarnation of him."

Korra looked into Tenzin's eyes, the eyes of the man whom she fell in love with. She always felt this connection to him that she felt with no one else. As much as she wanted that connection to be love she knew that in this life it could not be like that. In this life she needed him to be her teacher.

Then maybe later on something more, but that was very doubtful. Just thinking about this made Korra's head spin, she didn't want to be his student she wanted to be his lover. But it simply couldn't be that way in this life time.

Korra sighed and pushed her bangs to the side. "In this moment please forget about everything; just be with me the way we want to be together. Just in this moment, that is all I ask." Her lips twitched as she spoke.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, _I can't do this. _Then Tenzin's body acted on its own and enveloped Korra in a tight embrace and in that moment the couple hugged one another like lovers. Not like father daughter, not like friends, like lovers.

Tenzin cupped Korra's chin in his hand as he brought her lips up to his. Their lips conformed to one another. The kiss was warm and pleasant. Thoughts and feelings passed through their heads and left behind remnants of old feelings, forbidden feelings.

Pulling away the warmth remained on their lips. Korra brought a hand up to her wet lips and wiped them with the back of her hand embarrassed.

Tenzin gave her one last hug before he walked away into the night. That was the last time they ever met on terms like that, that meeting was never again spoken of. A little secret that stayed between the two and a secret to only be revealed in the next life. But, until then they were just teacher and disciple.


End file.
